


Stroberi Liar

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Menurut orang—menurut ucapan orang lho ya, kalau kamu menanam stroberi liar, keberuntunganmu bakal membaik.”</p><p>“Dan kalian ngasih bibit itu ke aku dengan maksud…”</p><p>“Supaya keberuntunganmu yang buruk itu bisa diperbaiki, tentu saja!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroberi Liar

**Author's Note:**

> DCMK punyanya Aoyama Gosho. Mitos soal stroberi liar diambil dari Gakuen Babysitter karyanya Tokeino Hari. Saya cuma punya plot lumayan random ini. (-w-)/

Dua gadis di hadapannya tersenyum lebar dengan sebungkus bibit di tangan Sonoko; sebuah bungkus bibit berlabel ‘stroberi liar’ yang keinosenannya tertutupi oleh senyuman mencurigakan oleh si pembawa…

 

“Pagi, Ran, Sonoko.  Ada angin apa mampir kemari pagi-pagi sambil membawa bibit stroberi liar?” sapa Shinichi sekalem mungkin. Semoga saja firasat buruknya tidak terbukti benar hari ini. Sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga, pintu rumahnya tidak ia buka penuh—hanya sedikit, cukup baginya untuk menampakkan kepala dan menyembunyikan sosoknya yang hanya memakai bawahan tanpa atasan (karena baru selesai mandi pagi, _mind you_ ).

 

Cengiran di wajah Sonoko tidak memperbaiki suasana. “Kau tidak tahu tentang stroberi liar, Shinichi?”

 

Mata _azure_ Shinichi beralih ke Ran, yang langsung berdehem dan masuk mode mengajar. “Menurut orang—menurut ucapan orang lho ya, kalau kamu menanam stroberi liar, keberuntunganmu bakal membaik.”

 

Jeda sejenak. Karena ini bukan musim panas dan jangkrik belum bermunculan, biarkan burung-burung yang hinggap di pohon pekarangan mansion Kudo mengambil alih tugas mengisi keheningan. Shinichi, yang semula terdiam membisu setelah mendengar penjelasan sahabat sejak kecilnya, mengangguk tiis. “Dan kalian percaya mitos itu.”

 

Anggukan dari dua gadis di hadapannya.

 

“Dan kalian ngasih bibit itu ke aku dengan maksud…”

 

“Supaya keberuntunganmu yang buruk itu bisa diperbaiki, tentu saja!”

 

Hanya perasaan Ran saja atau ia memang benar-benar mendengar suara tawa yang berasal dari dalam rumah Shinichi? Tetapi Shinichi tinggal sendirian ‘kan? Orang tuanya masih di luar negeri kalau tidak salah. Mungkin Ai-chan dan Profesor mampir pagi-pagi?

 

“Kalau bibitnya kuterima, apa kalian bersumpah tidak akan menyuruhku membawakan belanjaan kalian lagi?” diucapkan dengan muka super datar, berusaha menyembunyikan pikirannya yang sudah tidak karuan semenjak tawa misterius agak keras terdengar dari dalam rumah. Untunglah Sonoko tidak mendengarnya…

 

Putri bungsu keluarga konglomerat itu terdiam sebelum mengangguk. Cengirannya terkesan jahil, namun Shinichi tidak peduli lagi—yang penting mereka cepat pergi dan ia bisa kembali ke dalam untuk memakai pakaiannya lagi. Bukannya ia bermaksud kasar pada Ran, tetapi yang jadi taruhannya harga diri dan alamat diamuk Haibara lagi kalau dia jatuh sakit ini. Baru saja kembali ke tubuh asal, masa’ sudah terkapar hanya karena masuk angin?

 

“Bagus. Kemarikan bibitnya, nanti kutanam. Selamat berbelanja!”

 

Beda dengan Sonoko yang langsung pergi keluar pagar setengah melompat riang, Ran terdiam sejenak di dekat pagar yang terbuka sambil menatap wajah Shinichi lurus. Yang dilihat berdehem, berusaha tersenyum meski bulir keringat menggantung di pipi dan perasaannya sudah tidak karuan. “A-ada apa, Ran? Ada yang salah di wajahku?”

 

Lima detik, lalu Ran tersenyum manis—kelewat manis sampai terkesan usil—sambil melambaikan tangan. “Titip salam buat Kuroba-kun; bilang ke dia kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa, aku yang bakal nganterin dia ke rumah sakit.”

 

Ah, Ran. Figur kakak yang penuh perhatian, sekaligus juara turnamen karate yang patut ditakuti. Shinichi mulai bingung harus merasa apa jadinya. Jadilah sang Detektif yang baru kembali itu hanya balas mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada si gadis berambut panjang. Setelah kedua teman sekelasnya menghilang dari penglihatan, Shinichi menghela napas dan mengambil langkah panjang menuju perpustakaan pribadinya.

 

Ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan dengan tamu tak diundang lainnya yang sudah menginap sejak semalam.

 

**.**

“Ketawamu kurang keras barusan.”

 

Mengabaikan sarkasme dari tuan rumah, Kaitou Kid—bukan, Kuroba Kaito—terkikik geli dengan tangan memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. “Maaf, maaf! Habisnya yang mereka bilang lucu, sih!”

 

Shinichi memutar bola matanya sembari mengeringkan rambut yang masih agak basah. Ia sudah berpakaian lengkap sekarang, meski hanya kaus biru polos longgar berlengan pendek dan celana panjang kelabu. “Lucu di bagian mananya, hah? Mitos soal stroberi liar itu?” balasnya sambil menimang-nimang bungkusan berisi bibit stroberi di tangan. Dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kaito, masih setengah tertawa. “Sama soal keberuntunganmu yang jelek.”

 

Shinichi hanya menghela napas pasrah mendengarnya. “Mau gimana lagi, ‘kan…”

 

Begitu tawanya reda, Kaito menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum lebar. “Padahal Tantei-kun sudah punya semanggi berdaun empat ‘kan ya~”

 

Yang digoda tidak menjawab, hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke sudut lain ruangan dengan semburat merah tipis di pipi.

 

Melihatnya, Kaito menyeringai lebar. “Ngomong-omong, Tantei-kun, mau dengar sesuatu yang menarik enggak?”

 

“…soal apa?”

 

“Soal mitos stroberi liar tadi~”

 

Shinichi, yang sekarang sedang menabur bibit stroberi liar di dalam pot berisi tanah, hanya mengangkat alis. Sudah berpengalaman membaca ekspresi wajah tuan rumah, Kaito mengartikannya sebagai tanda untuk lanjut bicara. “’Keberuntungan’ yang dimaksud orang-orang kalau menanam stroberi liar itu keberuntungan di bidang percintaan, lho.”

 

Bungkus kosong yang dipegang Shinichi jatuh ke lantai.

 

**.**

 

Di dalam bus yang akan membawa mereka menuju tempat _shopping_ tujuan, Ran berkedip pelan. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, bulir keringat menggantung di pipinya. "Jadi kamu ngasih bibit stroberi liar ke Shinichi itu maksudnya supaya dia cepet dapat pacar?”

 

Sonoko terkikik geli. “Yup~ Enggak tega juga ngelihat dia ngejomblo karena kamu pacaran sama Eisuke-kun. Kelihatannya ngenes banget gitu.”

 

Ran kelihatan kesulitan menahan tawa. “…Sonoko.”

 

“Ya~?”

 

“Shinichi udah punya pacar.”

 

“—eh, apa?”

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mampir membaca~


End file.
